Yewleaf's Gift
by Theronis
Summary: This is a short super-edition. I do not own Warriors. Rated T in case. Yewleaf is a ThunderClan warrior with an eye illness. One day, she discovers a peculiar power that she can use to serve her Clan, but will they accept it? One-shot.


**This is a Super Edition style story, about Yewleaf (from my other story, Unseeing). It's very short...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **ALLEGIANCES:**

 _ThunderClan:_

Leader- Oakstar (sturdy brown tom, amber eyes)

Deputy- Birchface (dark brown, almost black, tabby tom)

Medicine cat- Oatspeckle (speckled brown she-cat) _(Ravenwing)_

Warriors-

Bloomheart (gray tabby tom) _(Maplepaw)_

Frecklewish (speckled golden-furred she-cat with dark amber eyes)

Seedpelt (light brown-and-white tom)

Thrushtalon (light brown tabby tom)

Deerdapple (silver-and-black tabby she-cat)

Beetail (dark brown striped tabby tom)

Yewleaf (small, dark ginger she-cat, green eyes)

Firfoot (gray tom, yellow eyes)

Apprentices-

Maplepaw (thick-furred orange-and-white she-cat with amber eyes)

Ravenwing (small, thick-furred black tom, sky-blue eyes)

Kits-

Nettlekit (ginger tom)

Flowerkit (dappled gray she-cat)

Elders-

Rabbitfur (gray tabby tom)

 _RiverClan:_

Leader- Whiskerstar

Deputy- Leafstorm

Warriors-

Stoneclaw

Barkfur

 **Prologue:**

A large white tom padded slowly around the other cats. "Why was she cursed like this?"

"It is a _gift_!" hissed the ginger tabby she-cat.

"How?"

"It is!"

"Only if she uses it well...and I don't think she will..."

"That's her choice." The she-cat turned and, hissing, padded away.

The white tom sighed. He could tell that this wouldn't end well.

 **Chapter 1:**

"Caught it!" yowled Yewleaf as she grabbed the mouse. Her cry echoed through the trees and she flicked her tail. "Mouse-brain," she muttered to herself. She scented the air, but could only smell the stale scent of retreating prey. She grimaced. If the Clan wasn't so desperate for warriors, she knew that she wouldn't be allowed to be one. Blind cats _couldn't_ be warriors, but luckily she wasn't blind yet...she knew that when she was, she'd have to retire.

"Yewleaf!" called Oatspeckle.

"Yes?"

"I want to check your eyes."

Sighing, Yewleaf trudged over. Oatspeckle was checking her eyes way too often.

"I told you, I can see things clearly if they are up to a fox-length away." Yewleaf explained. She knew that Oatspeckle wanted her to get used to being blind, but she wanted to see while she could. She glanced around. Blurred shapes moved beside the fresh-kill pile, and when she heard voices she knew that they were Frecklewish and Birchface.

"Hey!" she called, padding over. As she brushed past Oatspeckle she caught the medicine cat's scandalised look.

"Hi, Yewleaf." Frecklewish mewed. "Did you catch that mouse?"

"Yeah!" Yewleaf mewed, pride warming her pelt.

"Well done!" Birchface exclaimed, nudging her.

She knew that they knew that it was her first catch with bad eyesight. As an apprentice, and a young warrior, her eyesight had been perfect. She still remembered waking up with morning with confusion as she couldn't see very well. All she remembered was having an odd dream, where she was in a dark tunnel that grew darker and darker and then was so dark that she couldn't see at all.

Firfoot strode past, flicking her ear with his tail. "Go catch something else. One measly mouse won't feed a Clan."

She hissed at him. "It'll feed a cat."

He sniffed. "Barely."

Firfoot hated her, and she didn't know why. Rabbitfur also disliked her, but he had a reason. She'd once, by mistake, put mouse-bile in his bedding. She swore she could still smell it when she walked past him. He hadn't liked her before that, though.

She growled at him. _I wish he was blind! Then he'd understand!_

 **Chapter 2:**

"Oatspeckle!" Ravenwing was calling. Blearily, Yewleaf sat up.

"What's up?" she asked Frecklewish.

"Firfoot thinks he's blind or something." purred Frecklewish in amusement.

Yewleaf's insides went cold. _No...I didn't do that. Please, StarClan, I didn't do that!_

"Well, he's blind." Oatspeckle was saying. Firfoot let out a wail of despair.

Yewleaf shuddered. _I wish he could see!_

Firfoot gasped. "I...I can see again!"

"What? How? That's impossible!" Oatspeckle said in confusion. "Huh? You can!"

Yewleaf sniggered to herself. She could control any cat.

 **Chapter 3:**

Could she fix herself? She'd never wished for sight before, it just seemed pointless...

Closing her eyes, she murmured, "I wish that I could see."

Opening them, she screeched in delight. She could see! her eyesight was back to normal, and all it took was a wish...

"I don't know how this happened...it's like with Firfoot, and Beetail." Oatspeckle was saying.

Yewleaf had blinded Beetail and then cured him a few sunrises ago. She was thinking of new ways to use her powers. _Do they just work with sight_?

"I wish Oatspeckle was drowning."

Suddenly, Oatspeckle began to gasp, eyes wide with panic. "I can't breathe!" she gasped.

"I wish Oatspeckle could breathe!" Yewleaf muttered quickly, and Oatspeckle relaxed.

"Maybe that was a sigh from StarClan!" Oatspeckle mewed in delight. "Maybe it's time to take Sunningrocks back!"

 _Uh oh_.

But this was a good oppurtunity to use her powers on another Clan. She should take it.

 **Chapter 4:**

 _I wish Barkfur hurt his paw._

 _I wish Whiskerstar tore a claw._

 _I wish Leafstorm got stuck in a bramble._

 _I wish...I wish Stoneclaw was dead._

All around her, cats were falling. ThunderClan watched in confusion as their enemies fell of their own accord.

Stoneclaw fell down, his eyes sightless.

Yewleaf took a deep breath. _I wish Stoneclaw was alive_.

Stoneclaw shuddered and took a deep breath in.

Yewleaf couldn't believe it. She could bring cats back from StarClan!

 _I wish I couldn't get hurt_.

Cautiously, she bit her paw. Nothing happened. She clawed at her leg. She felt her claws sink in, but she felt no pain, and they didn't leave any marks. She ran, fast, at a tree. All of her instincts screamed at her to stop, but she ran straight at it. She hit it with a thud, but she wasn't bruised and she didn't feel sore.

 _I wish...that bird would die._

The blackbird that she had been watching fell down to the ground at her paws. She was delighted. Nothing could stop her!

 **Chapter 5:**

 _I wish Nettlekit lost a paw._

She watched in amazement as the small kit's paw slowly shrank until it was gone.

 _I wish Nettlekit's paw grows back._

The paw came back, out of nowhere.

The whole Clan was suffering from mysterious illnesses that came and went in a day, or if they were lucky, a heartbeat. Oatspeckle was puzzled.

 **Chapter 6:**

"I'm going to the Moonstone to ask StarClan about this," Oatspeckle told the Clan one evening. "Would anyone like to come? Oakstar said that I need an escort."

"Me!" Yewleaf called loudly. She liked and respected Oatspeckle, and she wanted to see Oatspeckle's reaction to her amazing power. She could be a warrior and a medicine cat!

Oatspeckle blinked warmly at her. "Alright. We're leaving now, so eat these traveling herbs."

Yewleaf chewed them up, gagging at the bitter taste.

They padded along the springy moorland, the wind buffeting their fur. Yewleaf narrowed her eyes. She could just make out the dark hole that led to Mothermouth. She'd been there once before, when she made her apprentice journey.

 **Chapter 7:**

Oatspeckle emerged from Mothermouth, spotted Yewleaf and made a bee-line for her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Yewleaf got there first. "I know, right? It's so cool! Look, I wish I had no tail,"

Yewleaf's tail disappeared. "I wish my tail grew back."

Her tail grew back.

"You've been using this against your Clanmates!" Oatspeckle snarled, launching herself at Yewleaf. "Traitor!"

In shock, Yewleaf did the only thing that made sense to her.

"I wish that Oatspeckle was dead."

Oatspeckle fell down, dead.

 _What would her Clanmates say?_

Yewleaf knew that if Oatspeckle told the Clan, they'd hate her. She nuzzled Oatspeckle's fur.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

She lay there, for how long, she didn't know. She was only aware that she'd been there all day when the sun set.

Stiffly, she got to her paws. She didn't know what to tell the Clan.

"I'll just say a fox got her," she murmured out loud.

Fox scent wafted over her. A low growl came from behind her. _Fox_!

She tried to use her powers against it, but her throat was dry. She couldn't form the words. Her mind went blank. She had to do something, what was it? Duck? Claw? She thought back to when she'd first discovered her powers...she'd thought it! Of course!

She felt teeth meet in her throat and she gasped. _I wish the fo-_

She woke in a gloomy forest. _Is this StarClan_? She got to her paws, ready to find Oatspeckle and apologize. She'd watch over her Clan, watch Maplepaw become a warrior, and Nettlekit, and Flowerkit. She'd see Ravenwing, overcoming his new tasks with ease. She felt closer to her Clan than ever before. she thought of them all warmly, even Firfoot and Rabbitfur.

 _"This is not StarClan."_ hissed a voice. _"This is the Place of No Stars. You have come here to dwell, forever, in your misery and darkness. You will never see another cat, living or dead."_

She felt faint. _No..._ This couldn't be...

 **Yay! Well, that was depressing. Please review!**


End file.
